Hidden Urges
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Under his ruse of a servant to Felicita, Luca struggles with hidden urges he can't seem to control.


It started with a sigh. Her lips caught the man's eyes as the wind escaped her mouth. They were shinning in the reflecting sunlight that happened to be caught in their way, and they were bright pink with a reddish. It was driving the man crazy.

"Young Miss, did you finish your breakfast already?" When Felicita didn't reply, the man went on. "Is there something you need Young Miss? Young Miss?"

It drove him crazy that her ruby eyes weren't looking at him, her gaze somewhere far off, just like her heart that was screaming for someone else.

"Luca." Her words were a spec of dust on a dirt road. They were small and wavered with every sound. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you!" the man shouted. He slammed his hand to his chest and continued, preaching with an unusual passion he'd never shown before, "I've been with you since you were young and I still haven't found someone as brilliant as you, Young Miss. You always try your best at everything; even when you fail, you get right back up on your feet and try again, never giving up, striving for something better, never wanting to be weak or just okay! You're perfect just the way you are!"

Felicita started at his sudden outburst and flushed face as he stammered on about something before she laughed, leaning back in her large, black chair and letting all the tension in her body out of her. The smile still stayed on her face as crystal pearls fell from her face. Luca gripped his hands at his side and lowered his head, resisting the urge to take her into his arms. As it was, there was nothing left for him to do. The girl let her body collapse onto the desk in front of her as she tried to compose herself.

"Yo-"

"Princess! Are you there?" Liberta suck his head in, his blond locks bouncing as he swung his head in. "There you are!" he laughed. "What're you doing stuck in a gloomy place like this all day? Let's go out on an adventure!"

"The Young Miss isn't feeling so well right now!" Luca butted in. "It's not a-"

"Luca. You." Felicita let out a small sigh and smiled morosely at the man. "It's fine like this."

"That's not..." Luca lowered his head once again. It was already too late for him. The feelings that he'd been keeping inside of him were starting to pierce through him like daggers to paper. "You don't need to hurt yourself like his," he whispered once the room was completely empty.

The girl came back shortly thereafter and focused herself with her work without saying another word. She had sent everyone home (except for Luca who stubbornly stayed by her side without a word) and did all the work herself. Her eyes fought the urge to cry as her ink fingers stained the page.

"What's wrong with me?" she mumbled as she placed the pen down next to the stacks of completed documents. "What's so wrong? What's not right?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Young Miss," Luca commented quietly. "Nothing at all."

Felicita swung her head over to the man in furry. "'Nothing is wrong?!'" she screamed. "What would you know?! All you've ever had to do is serve me. Ever since I was young, I was just a burden to you. And even now-"

Luca's hand slapped the maiden's cheek. He grabbed the girl by her arms and squeezed, not letting go of her no matter how many times she said it hurt, not even when she started to cry; he didn't let her go. "You were never a burden. Those times I spent with you are my most treasured memories. You don't know how scared I am that you might forget about the. I'm terrified of it, scared to death. I wouldn't serve you if I hated it."

"Luca, you-"

"To be honest, I served you because it was my job, but I stayed with you because it was you. I've always only looked at you. Always. It's always been only you in my eyes." He pressed his lips against the girl's. Her lips were soft as they pressed themselves against his, and they were hot. Something stirred inside the man, something that made him not want to let her go, something that made him want to consume every inch of her. "You only have to look at me." His head fell onto her shoulder, his breath beating against her neck. "I love you."

- The End -


End file.
